As part of a Multipurpose Arthritis Center effort, the work proposed would: (1) assess the impact of rheumatology education on PHS and VNA nurses engaged in caring for patients with rheumatic diseases via a chart audit in control and experimental groups; (2) assess the effect of group counseling on responsive male rheumatoid patients to their disease, including assessment of both physical and psychosocial attitudes; (3) continue development and assessment of efficacy of a patient resources manual for those with arthritis; (4) continue studies of collagen biosynthesis in the repair of joints damaged experimentally; (5) assess factors affecting the generation and degradation of inorganic pyrophosphate in vivo and in vitro; (6) analyze data generated in the previous grant year on the effectiveness of different educational formats in instructing rheumatoid patients about their disease and to assess psychosocial alterations resulting therefrom; (7) analyze data generated during prior grant year, attempting to determine the relative effectiveness of videotaped versus live lecture instructions on the rheumatic diseases for primary care physicians; and (8) continue to broaden awareness of the lay and professional public throughout the State regarding the rheumatic diseases and their management through a variety of outreach programs.